Ellipsis
by Kimmie G914
Summary: What do you get when there's nothing left to say? "..." or an Ellipsis. Annabeth Chase was living a very normal life, until she met Percy Jackson. After a heartbreaking break-up followed by Percy's confession of cheating, Annabeth's past with him starts to wear on her mind. But how vulnerable will she become? AU/AH.
1. Prologue

**Hey, Everyone!**

**So, I'm sorry for shortness, I really just wanted to get this story up! Um, it's a new one, definitely should be rated T for future plans, and I'm hoping this all goes according to the plan I have constructed.**

**This Prologue is really just to have an introduction to the two main characters, and I hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

"Hello there."

I looked up over the pages of my book and covered my eyes from the late spring sun.

A tall man, maybe twenty-three, was standing before me, with sea green eyes and jet black hair. He smiled, and it made me smile.

He pulled out a chair and sat down next to me. "Hi," I replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he started to stand up. "This chair must be reserved for your husband."

I shook my head. "Not married."

The door to the Starbucks came open and the bell jangled. I wondered when they were going to take that thing down.

"Fiancé?" he offered.

I held up my left hand. "Do you see a ring on this finger?"

He smiled. "No. So certainly, I'm taking your boyfriend's seat?"

"I'm not in any romantic relationships at the moment," I said.

"Are you looking to change that?" He sat back down and smiled at me.

His eyes gleamed.

"If the right guy comes along, then maybe," I shrugged. I put my book mark in between the pages and I closed the book and put it on the table.

"Well, we'll just have to see how this little encounter goes, then," he winked at me.

"Are you _flirting_" I asked, mocking innocence and sincerity. "But I don't even know your name! I can't possibly even think about you romantically until we've been properly introduced."

He held out a hand. "I'm Percy Jackson."

I shook it.

"Annabeth Chase."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of the story so f****ar in the reviews (even though nothing has happened! XP)!**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, Everyone!**

**Another chapter, yay! I hope you all like this chapter (it's a little bit longer this time)!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"I've been cheating on you."

I dropped my fork. At least, I believed I dropped it. I never heard it clatter on the concrete below our table.

I should have known, honestly. My favorite, not-too-high class restaurant. He'd already proposed, so what else could he have said?

I slid the ring off my ring finger and placed it on his side of the circular table.

He reached his hand out to touch mine, but I snatched it back before he could.

Time was starting to catch up with me. I could vaguely remember the sound of the fork clattering to the ground. I leaned over the arm of my chair and picked it up.

I placed it on top of my still folded napkin.

I stared at my barely touched napkin as he tried to explain himself. "I'd always had trouble with commitment, but I met you, and I felt that you'd changed that! But then…but then I met her, and I just couldn't control myself around her. Annabeth, I'm really sorry. Really sorry. But this needs to end. It'll be better for both of us."

My heart shriveled up, died, cracked, shattered, and turned to dust all during his speech.

I couldn't sit here anymore.

I pushed my chair back, stood up, and looked up into those emotionless, sea-green eyes one last time before I mumbled, "Good luck on your rock star career. I hope you and she are very happy together."

And I turned and fled the restaurant, tears streamed down my face, and I thought of everything we'd ever done together.

He didn't fight for me to stay. He didn't ask to be friends. He just let me go. Just like I knew he would.

* * *

My throat was raw from the squealing, and the shrieking, and the tears.

I'd been able to keep myself together until I got into the elevator. My apartment was on floor 18, so it was a pretty long, public, cry-fest.

I sat up, pulling my tear-streaked face out of my pillow and I hiccupped a couple times. I whipped my cheeks for no other reason than to try to convince myself that I still had control over my situation.

The tears kept flowing.

I tried my best to keep myself from moaning or groaning or squealing as I walked out of my room, down the dark hallway, and into the main room of my apartment, which was a combination living room and kitchen.

I made myself a cup of tea and I couldn't help feeling like that time in high school when I had been devastated that Devin Rogers had dumped me for Catherine Glosser in tenth grade.

My dad had been there to comfort me then.

Now…not so much.

I'd pushed everyone away just to be with Percy. My best friend. My dad. My other friends.

Now I had no one.

My dad had died a few months after I had started dating Percy.

I felt so alone right now.

At times like these, when I looked back at my life that was only him, I usually had Percy here to comfort me and tell me he was all I needed.

I looked down at my left ring finger. A single band was a shade lighter than the rest of my hand; where my engagement ring had been.

* * *

At some point, I must have cried myself dry, because I wasn't making any more tears.

I took a couple long, strong sips that made the inside of my throat burn turn from the heat and the pain of the liquid against the raw length of it.

I looked at my mug and contemplated dumping the steaming contents on my head.

I sighed. But, no, it wasn't hot enough to kill me. It would only leave extreme pain and lots of blisters on my scalp. That wouldn't have been fun in the future.

_Always planning ahead, huh, Annabeth_? I thought. _Even now, when you can't even see a future for yourself_?

_There has to be something for me_, I reminded myself. _I mean, I still have my job._

My cell phone rang at that moment, and I reached onto the glass coffee table and picked it up.

I ran my fingers through my mangled, wispy blonde hair and tried to calm my voice as best as possible before answering. "Hello?"

"Annabeth? It's Luke," my boss said tentatively. "I was calling to check up with you, make sure you were okay. It's not like you to blow off an appointment."

I mentally slapped myself in the face. We'd had a meeting set so we could talk about a new construction project together.

"I am so sorry, Luke," I ran a hand through my fluffy mane. "I've just…had a lot to deal with today. I kind of…forgot."

"Annabeth Chase? Forget something?" Luke teased. "What thing of utter terror could make Annabeth Chase lose focus?"

"Percy dumped me," I mumbled.

I had forgotten all about Luke. He was a nice guy, and I guess had had become my friend over all the days of work we'd spent together.

I was his right-hand man. We discussed all the contracts and business opportunities together, even though he was supposedly my "boss."

"That jackass," Luke whispered. "That son of a-"

"I already know what he is," I cut him off. "You don't need to say it."

"How could he do that to you?" Luke demanded. "I mean, who does he think he is? You're a treasure, Annie, and we both know it."

His phrase made me laugh. He often called me "a treasure" after I'd helped him decide on any important decisions.

His whole phrase: "You're a treasure, Annie! A real gift."

"It doesn't matter," I sighed.

"No, it does," Luke continued. "Do you want me to come over? I can-"

"I think I need to be alone right now."

"But how did he…Did he just-"

"He apologized for cheating on me, but he wasn't happy with our engagement anymore and he'd fallen for some other girl. Rachel, I think her name is," I waved it away, but I knew he couldn't see me, so I just reiterated, "It doesn't matter."

"That…Goddamn it, Annabeth. He's a real shit!"

"I get it, Luke." I sighed. "Look, I know you're trying to make me feel better, but I just need to be alone now."

"How many days off do you need?" Luke asked.

"None, Luke, I can work this out. But hey, I feel really bad about missing our meeting-"

"No, this was more important-"

"Seriously, we should try to-"

"You need to relax and-"

"Luke, that's sweet, but I need to-"

"-a couple days to get your head on straight-"

"Luke-"

"Annie, I'm serious."

I sighed. "So am I. I'd like to reschedule. How about Tuesday?"

"You want to give yourself _two days_ to recover from a broken engagement?" he asked.

I nodded. Then I realized he couldn't see me, so I replied, "Yes."

"Alright," I heard some papers shuffling. "Good luck, Annabeth. Don't push yourself too hard."

I nodded. "Alright."

"Okay."

"I'm going to hang up now."

"Right, sorry. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I smiled and hung up. I placed my cell phone back on the glass table and took another sip of my tea.

_You have Tuesday to live for_, I told myself as I stared at my mug. _You have Luke to live for. You're gonna survive. He's just a boy._

_He was your world_.

I sighed. The practical side of my mind was getting at me again.

* * *

I finally got off the couch and into my bed room well after midnight, the city view from the floor to ceiling windows behind my TV was dazzling, but I had dreams to attend to.

I didn't even take off my shoes, I just pulled the covers over top of me, and closed my eyes, and prayed that my dreams wouldn't be about him.

* * *

**Aw, poor Annabeth...suffering from a broken heart...**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, Everyone!**

*****VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER PLEASE READ*****

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up with tears staining my pillow and cheeks again.

_Great_, I thought as I walked into the bathroom and washed the red from my eyes and the sadness from my cheeks. I rolled on some chap stick really quickly and ran a brush through my hair.

I stopped myself.

_You haven't showered since he dumped you_, I told myself as I looked in the mirror. _And you're actually going to _go _somewhere? Out? With another person who will be paying attention to you?_

"Oh _hell_ no," I told my reflection.

I grabbed some new clothes from out of my dresser and took a two-hour shower.

Once I had brushed through my stiff, wet, straw-like hair, I checked my texts on my phone.

There was one from Luke from half an hour ago: "_I'm canceling our meeting._"

I was outraged. I had showered and everything just to be cancelled on?!

I sent a quick text back: _Oh HEELLL no! I do NOT get cancelled on! You have fifteen minutes to be INSIDE Starbucks, or I'm quitting!_

I got a text back in the next few seconds: "_On my way!_"

I smiled, chuckling at the predictability of Luke, and I left my house to go sit and wait for him outside at Starbucks.

* * *

"Hey, Annie," Luke said.

I looked up at him. I glanced at my watch. "You have ten seconds to be inside Starbucks."

His eyes glanced at the door and he looked down at me and then he lunged for the door and stepped inside.

I laughed. He stepped back outside and pulled up a chair next to me.

"My job is safe," I smiled.

"Thank goodness," he looked up at me, very serious. "I don't know what I would have done."

Then he smiled, and I laughed.

The mood suddenly turned awkward as quiet fell over us.

Luke cleared his throat and asked, "Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure," I replied. "Frozen raspberry lemonade."

He nodded and stood up. He dropped a folder of papers in front of me and left to go get our drinks.

I opened the folder and I looked through a couple requests for a new building they wanted to build.

There was a building that they wanted to build where the park was.

I took a pen out of my pocket and I crossed through it.

I looked through a couple other requests until Luke came back.

He dropped my lemonade on the table in front of me and said, "One coffee, on the house."

"No," I said as I picked up my drink and stirred it up a little with the straw, "it's lemonade, and it's on you."

He nodded as he sat down. "Touché."

He took a sip of his drink and I told him, "I don't even understand why you brought the one about building over the park to me."

_There are too many memories there_, I thought. I looked back at my last career, when I was a reporter. Before I found out what I wanted to do with my life, a year before I met…

I changed my thoughts.

Luke laughed. "I didn't even know that was in there."

We discussed the offer about making a new office building by the grocery store and turned it down, because it would make the area too noisy and probably drive the grocery store out of business.

We discussed and debated the proposals and we ended up turned them all down. None of them would benefit the town, and some of them wouldn't benefit the offices, either.

"Where they want to build is on the side of a _hill_, Luke," I said. "We can't level a hill. It would turn into the leaning tower of Tri. Corp. and that would _not _stay standing for very long."

Luke nodded. "So, we made no money today?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

I handed him back the folder full of rejected proposals. He slid them into his briefcase and pulled something else out of his briefcase.

"I got Rita's coupons yesterday," Luke laid them off the table. "But they're only two-person deals. So I was wondering if maybe you might want to-"

"Luke, my engagement just broke off," I looked him in the eye. "I need a little more time before I'm going on dates."

"It's not a date," Luke defended himself. "It's two friends going for Rita's and maybe taking a walk through the park you just saved?"

I smiled and laughed. "You know what? Sure."

Luke beamed. "Tomorrow? I have run this through _my _boss."

I nodded. "I'll meet you here?"

"You like it here," Luke acknowledged. "Why don't I pick you up at your apartment?"

"Because that'll feel too much like a date," I countered. "Here?"

"Here's good," Luke replied. "See you tomorrow at 11?"

"First you're forcing me to go out, and _now _you're forcing me to get up early? You sure are something, Luke Castellan." I said.

He laughed. "11:30. My last offer."

I nodded. "Agreed. I'll be here at 11:30 PM sharp."

He laughed again. "I know you'll make it on time. Not twelve hours late."

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"You're a treasure, Annie," he replied. "A real gift." He bent over, picked up his briefcase, winked at me, and walked off toward his car.

I sighed and sat back in my chair and stirred up my drink again. It occurred to me I hadn't taken a sip of it yet.

But there was only one thought running through my mind.

Blue eyes were _nothing _compared to sea-green ones.

* * *

**Aw, Annabeth...**

**So, here's the important message:**

**I got a review the other day for this story, and it said,**

allen r: is this a percabeth story or a lukabeth story? I will read a percabeth.

**Well, see...here's the thing. It's kind of neither.**

**Honestly, it will make more sense when the story progresses. Um, but if you look up tp the genres I put for this story, you will see...[this is the time for you to go and check the genres]...it's a Tragedy. That might give you a little clue as to where this story is going.**

**So, once again, if you want a destinct Percabeth story, then this is not your story. But, this is NOT a Lukabeth story, either.**

**But I do hope you'll read on! **

**Thanks for Reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, Everyone!**

**So, I've decided to update whenever I have the time, which should be a little more recently because school ended last week and after a week of the camp I'm going to, I know how to manage my time. So, thank you all for being patient, but I'm basically thowing my whole, "update every Sunday" pattern out the window. **

**Even though today is...Sunday...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

I got up at 11:15 the next morning, cursed myself, and threw the covers off me.

I ran into the shower and quickly cleaned myself before throwing on a tank top and jean shorts. I found my sneakers by the door, grabbed my wallet, and ran out the door, checking the time on my phone to be 11:40.

I didn't even have time to realize that I'd woken up with my pillow case dry this morning until I was standing at the cross walk.

_No more tears, Annabeth_, I told myself as I jogged across while the sign still said walk. _That's a good sign_.

* * *

I met Luke at the table we were sitting at yesterday and I started to apologize.

He stopped me and smiled. "I'm just glad you showed up."

I smiled and took a second to catch my breath before he showed me to his car.

He drove a dark green convertible. He opened the passenger door for me and I sat in and waited for him to start the car.

"What kind of coupon?" I asked as he pulled away from the place and started driving off to the closest Rita's to my apartment.

"You know, just custards or gelatos or whatever else. I haven't taken such a great look at them," Luke confessed as he stopped at the red light by Percy's house.

I stared at the road in front of us and just tried to ignore the fact that I knew he was living a right turn and two houses down from where I was sitting right now.

"So, what kind of stuff do you usually get there?" he asked as the light turned green and the car lurched forward.

"Usually just a custard cone," I replied. "Twisted."

"Me too," Luke said, smiling as he made a left onto the next road. He pulled into the Rita's parking lot and turned off the car. He stepped out, came around, opened my door, and offered me his hand.

I laughed and took it. He pulled me out of the car and led me to the door, where he proceeded to open the door for me.

"Ladies first," I said, and gestured for him to enter.

"Ouch," he said with fake sincerity, and he walked into the shop while I laughed behind him.

The cool air hit me fast and since the place was basically empty Luke and I got to order right away.

"Two custard twists on sugar cones, please," Luke said as he dug through his wallet.

"Child or Regular?" she asked sweetly.

"Regular, both," Luke replied, and he pulled the coupon out of his wallet.

"Alright," she said happily, and she took two cones from the display and made her way over to the machine.

"She's friendly," I commented.

"Maybe it's a sign," Luke replied, eying me.

"That this outing will stay friendly? I think so, too," I replied.

"What did you think I meant?"

"I agreed with you."

"Hm," Luke commented, then he turned to the woman again, who was handing him the two cones.

He handed her the coupon and a five, and she gave him change, and he handed me my cone and we walked out of the shop together.

We laughed about random things and we ditched his car and walked.

We walked to the park three roads down, just like he'd promised.

But by that time, my custard was cone and I was munching on the cone, while he was trying to lick up the parts that were dripping.

I laughed as his futile efforts as melted bits of brown and white dripped onto the grass by our feet.

"Ha ha, you think this is _so _funny," Luke commented as he tried to lick up a small drip that was streaming down the side of his cone.

"Yeah, actually, I do," I replied as he finally gave up and just bit the bottom of the cone off. He started sucking out the melted custard until there was nothing left.

"Smart," I said as he swallowed the rest of his cone.

He smiled. "Thank you."

We walked through the grass and just talked about things, about life in general, until we reached the huge fountain in the center of the park.

"Want to get wet?" He asked.

"Um, no," I said, shaking my head.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to?"

"Not the right answer."

"Why do I have to?"

"Because it would be fun."

"You really think so?"

"Know so." He smiled at me and I sighed.

We both began taking off our shoes and socks, and then we raced each other to the fountain.

I climbed in first and Luke followed after.

I walked through the water up to the fountain, and I touched the cool stone and ran my fingers gently over the designs engraved and carved in the stone.

The grooves over the mermaid's head that would lead to swirls in the carving became my newest fascination and I was busy thinking about how it was done, when there was suddenly water on the back of my head.

I whipped around and saw Luke, laughing, his hands wet.

"Oh really?" I asked. "Really?"

He nodded.

"Okay," I said, and I slowly walked up to him. "Fine. You don't know what you just walked into, though."

I sent a splash his way that soaked his t-shirt and part of his shorts. He laughed and tried to splash me back but I moved out of the way.

I kicked the water into his general direction, and he ended up with his hair soaked and dripping down his face.

He tried to splash me again, but I moved to get away from it.

And I slipped and went crashing in the water.

When I surfaced, Luke was laughing his head off.

"Haha," I snarled, and I lunged for him and knocked him into the water as well, and we fell together.

I fell laughing and he fell trying to splash me again, but it didn't work, and we both ended up soaked.

I laughed as he sat up and I sat up next to him.

"You're right," Luke smiled down at me and I laughed a little bit, "I didn't know what I'd walked into. But I'm very happy to find out."

I don't know why it happened, but it must have clicked for both of us, because one second I was looking into his eyes, and the next our lips connected and…I wanted it.

I wanted to love again.

I wanted to love Luke.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, Everyone!**

**Today was my last day of summer camp for a week, and that means more time for FanFiction! XD!**

**Until Wednesday...when I leave for vacation to my grandma's house with no internet...**

**And then the week after that I go back to camp for a couple more weeks...**

**But after that, I'm free for the rest of the summer! Kind of...**

**Sorry, guys, I'm a busy person. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning with Luke's arms around my waist.

After our epidemic in the fountain, I'd invited him over to my house to dry off and it ended up with us, after a few drinks, in my bed.

I turned around in his embrace and found him staring at me sleepily.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey, you," he replied.

"I had a lot of fun yesterday," I told him as he played with some of my hair.

"I had a lot of fun last night," he winked at me as I rolled my eyes.

"So did I," I confessed.

"So," he dropped my hair and looked into my eyes, "are we official now?"

"I'd say so," I commented as I sat up, pulling away from him slightly. "I mean, after that…I'd hope so. What do you think?"

"I'd say yes, but if you're not sure, then," he sat up, picked up one of my hands in both of his, and asked, "Annabeth, would you be my girlfriend?"

I barely hesitated. I needed to get over Percy, and I loved Luke.

I nodded. "Yes."

His smiled spread from ear to ear. "That's fantastic."

It was also contagious, because I felt myself smiling, too.

He leaned forward, kissed me, and then got up and said, "I'm going to make some coffee."

"I'm going to take a shower," I said as I stood up.

"Hm, maybe I'll join you," Luke offered and I laughed as I walked out of my room and into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

* * *

We were sitting on my couch, watching TV and snuggling when I got a call on my cell phone.

Wondering who it could be because Luke was sitting next to me already, I picked my phone up off the glass coffee table and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Annabeth?"

I wanted to curl up and die.

"Yeah, Percy, what is it?"

"You left some things here. I was wondering where your house was, so I could mail them to you," he said.

"I can just…" I stopped for a second, and looked over at Luke. He was scowling at the rug below the table in front of us.

"I'll swing over and pick them up," I said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be over in a minute."

"Okay. Bye, Annabeth."

I hung up.

"Let me drive you," Luke offered as I stood up off the couch.

"You don't know where his house is," I replied. "Can I borrow your car?"

"Where's yours? And sure."

"In the shop. Busted tail light. And thanks," I replied as he handed me his car keys.

I left my apartment and found his car parked in the garage.

I left for Percy's house, a little bit angry about him calling me like that.

He could have burned that stuff for all I cared. I didn't want it anymore.

When I arrived in his driveway he opened the door before I could even leave Luke's car.

"New car?" he asked.

"No," I responded automatically. "Where's my stuff?"

"Inside," he replied.

"Can you bring it to me?" I asked.

"Too much of it. You should help me," he disappeared inside.

I rolled my eyes and followed him inside.

I took a step into his huge foyer. His house was gigantic; he was living large after selling a couple albums with his band.

I looked around the spotless white and marble tiles, and at the grand white tiled staircase.

"Um, you left your sweater in my bedroom," he said as he closed the front door behind him.

"Yeah, okay, is that it?" I asked impatiently.

"You also have a few undergarments. I put them in a pile in the bathroom upstairs. And you left your comfort jeans here, they're folded on my bed," he continued as I started heading up the stairs, dreading the moment when I would reach the bedroom I knew so well.

I walked up the main staircase, and then I turned left and walked up the shining, smaller staircase that led to the bedrooms.

The bed looked the same. The room was honey yellow and wood brown still, a four poster bed, a dresser in front of it, and the door to the master bathroom next to the bed.

I found my jeans folded on the bed, which was made. I also found my sweater underneath. I picked them up and carried them into the master bathroom.

Piled in the corner, a bunch of the underwear I'd lost here lay, and I quickly snatched them off the floor and turned to leave.

"Sorry about the suddenness of calling you like that," Percy said from the doorway to the bedroom. "You must really not want to be here right now."

"Not really, no. I was in the middle of something," I said as I closed the bathroom door behind me. "Why so sudden?"

"Rachel's coming over for the first time tonight," Percy said. "I didn't want her to think I was…well…"

"How could she?" I asked calmly as I walked past him, bitterness lining my thoughts and my tone. "You're too good at covering it up."

And I walked down the stairs, down the grand staircase, and listened to my own receding footsteps echoing from the room.

I threw the front door open, but before I could leave, he called from the top of the grand stairs, "Who's car?"

I looked over my shoulder at him, so casual, his hands in his jean pockets, barefoot, and his eyes glancing at me.

"My boyfriend's," I replied, and I walked out, satisfied by the slam of his huge front door.

* * *

**REVENGE OF THE ANNABETH! ;)**

**Thanks for Reading! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, Everyone!**

**This is kind of a sad chapter, in my opinion, kind of serious. I hope you still like it, though.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5

I looked up at Luke's scowl toward my television.

I was resting my head in his lap, and he was relaxing with one arm over the back of my couch, his back pressed against the arm of the light teal piece of furniture, and his free hand was stroking my wispy blonde hair.

He looked relaxed except for the scowl.

"Luke, seriously, what is it? Are you okay?" I asked, propping myself on one elbow, over his lap.

He sucked in his left cheek, which is how I knew he was biting on the inside of his cheek.

"You have to tell me," I gave him a serious look, and then I decided to mock the Subway commercial, and with a voice as high pitched as I could muster, I squeaked, "'Cause I'm your girlfriend now!"

That made him leave his cheek alone and smile, and he looked down at me.

"Why would he do that to you?" Luke asked. "Call you over there so you could clean up after yourself so his _girlfriend _wouldn't think he was cheating on her. It's sick. Sick and inhumane."

I reached up and kissed his lips. "Thanks for being on my side."

"It's easy being on your side with this," Luke replied. "You just don't _do _that to people!"

I chuckled. "Want to get something to eat?"

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?"

"There's a really nice sandwich place that just opened down the street. Right next to Starbucks."

"And if that fails, we can head to the grocery store and get a romantic picnic going," Luke offered. "Right by the fountain."

I smiled. I'd always liked that fountain.

"We can just head out now," I said as I sat up and Luke grabbed his car keys off the coffee table. "I don't need to brush my hair now, thanks to you."

He laughed. "You look fine, promise."

"Uh huh," I gave him a look and he laughed again. It made me smile.

We climbed into his car and I tried my best not to think about Percy and what he wanted, even though Luke seemed to be obsessed with it.

* * *

After spending twenty dollars on two subs, turns out the sandwich shop wasn't worth the money we'd hoped.

So we got back in Luke's car and drove down to the grocery store in the center of the small hang-out for the younger, fresh-out-of-college adult population.

The parking lot behind the grocery store was the most popular.

And no, not for the reason you all are thinking.

Musicians would come down there often and play for money. Sometimes, on really popular days, it would turn into a party. Sometimes there were red solo cups, but not often.

And sometimes, musicians would come at night with a bunch of rainbow lights, set them up on the ground, turn them on, and start playing. Usually electric guitarists.

Once I'd seen Christmas lights. It was so original I actually stopped and danced for a while at that one.

There was an unspoken agreement about the musicians here. It's a small parking lot with three sections: section A, B, and C.

Section A was for the strings: acoustic and electric guitar, violins and violas, and ukuleles and banjos. Section B was for the dancers; it was in between both musical parking sections. And Section C was for the woodwinds. It was pretty nice, hearing a flute every now-and-then around there.

We pulled into the main parking, but then I insisted that Luke park in one of the few parking spaces that were allowed to be parked in.

So we did, and we walked into the back entrance of the grocery store.

We bought a picnic blanket, cheese, bottle of wine, crackers, sandwich materials, all those things, along with a chocolate cake I insisted on.

We probably spent an hour in the grocery store. We even bought a picnic basket, just for kicks.

As we were leaving, hand in hand, I was carrying the picnic basket in one hand, and he was carrying a brown paper bag full of everything else.

There was music playing.

Guitar music.

We had parked near the guitar section. And then I recognized the song.

My heart jumped into my throat as my stomach twisted into knots.

"Annabeth?" Luke asked. There must have been an expression on my face. "What's wrong?"

He was playing the song that had come on the radio the night he'd proposed to me.

No one else knows the song. It had to be him.

And sure enough, as the A Section came into view, there was the tousled black hair and sea green eyes…sitting next to two bright red braids, green eyes, a red tank top, and a light green mini-skirt.

It looked like Santa's naughty list had thrown up all over this girl.

Percy looked over in our general direction and locked eyes with me.

He finished the song and put down his guitar as we made our way to Luke's car, my grip tightening on Luke's hand.

If it hurt him, he didn't say anything.

As people clapped and threw money into his open guitar case, Percy stood up off his stool, and the girl immediately attached herself to his arm.

They began walking over to us, and I noticed that both of them were barefoot.

When they reached us, Percy smiled. "Annabeth. Is this the boyfriend you mentioned?"

I nodded. "Percy, this is Luke. Luke, Percy."

Percy's gaze slid over to Luke. I looked up and Luke and saw his eyes narrow. They were sizing each other up.

"Hey, Babe," the redhead piped up suddenly, "I'm going to head to the drug store across the street. Can I have ten bucks?"

He slipped her a ten out of his pocket and said, "Yeah, Rachel, go ahead."

She kissed him on the cheek quickly and said, "Thanks, Babe!" and ran off.

It was only fair now.

I looked up at Luke.

He looked down at me and seemed to understand. "I'll put the groceries in the car."

And then he walked off, giving my hand one last squeeze before I turned back to look at Percy.

I crossed my arms and gripped my elbows as I stared at him.

"You cold?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Can I speak with you?" he asked.

I nodded.

He rubbed his hand over his chin, and then he gave me a hard look.

I raised an eyebrow.

He looked away from me, then he looked back. "I'm going to be honest with you."

"Okay."

"No sugar-coating."

I nodded. _Just get to it, then. I want to be at the park with my boyfriend._

"I'm way, _way_ happier with Rachel then I ever was with you."

I almost took a step back. His words stung like a shove and a slap. Paired with a punch in the face.

"I mean, seriously. She's just…better than you, like, in all categories," he continued.

I swallowed my feeling of…what? I couldn't even place it. This feeling needed a new name. But I responded anyway. "That's…" I shook my head, cleared my throat, and looked up at him again. "That's great."

He nodded.

I thought he was done. I hoped he was done. I wanted to go crawl under my covers and die.

But he wasn't.

"I figured out why I cheated on you," he continued.

_Good God, have mercy on me, please_, I begged. _Don't let me cry now. But please, please make him stop_.

But he didn't.

"I knew, I guess I always knew in the back of my mind, that I could do better than you. Like, there were tons of girls in the world, in this city, even, that were just those few notches better than you were. At everything. Like Rachel is."

I didn't think my heart could break again. But it could.

I nodded. I simply nodded. Like I was agreeing with him.

But wasn't I?

What was I doing in a relationship right now, anyway? I wasn't just trying to move on too fast. I was just dragging Luke down with me.

Right?

_Annabeth, he's full of shit_, I told myself.

_But this time he isn't_.

I could feel the tears coming. I wasn't going to stand here and let him see me cry.

"I don't think you could have sugar-coated that," I said. My voice sounded hoarse. I cleared my throat.

He shrugged. "I thought of a couple ways. But they really didn't get my point across."

_See? _I told myself. _He was just being vicious_.

_He was being honest with me_, I countered. _He was going to say this either way. I'm just a…I don't know. A filler? I'm a weight. I drag people down._

_ Poor Luke_.

"I'm glad you're happy," I replied.

"Thanks. I'm glad to see you're happy, too," he replied.

_Not anymore_.

I shrugged. "Bye, Percy."

"Bye, Annabeth," he said, and he actually smiled at me.

I turned on my heel and walked away, back toward Luke's car.

I looked up to see which parking space Percy's guitar was still resting in.

I wanted to remember it. I didn't know why, but I did.

I opened the passenger door, and I sat in his car and slammed the door.

"Ready?" Luke asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

_A weight_.

I shook my head. "Take me home."

He looked at me. "What? Annabeth, what happened." His expression turned to anger. "What did he say to you?"

_You're just dragging him down. See? He'd die to protect you, it's written on his face. That's bad. You think he's loyal? He'll be over you in a heartbeat, just when the next beautiful whore comes walking by. Just like Rachel did to Percy_.

"Take me home."

"Annabeth, I'm not starting this car until you tell me what happened out there."

_No, you're not just a weight, or a filler._

_ You're a weighted filler_.

"I'll walk, then," I said, trying to keep my tears in. I opened the passenger door, but he grabbed my arm.

"Wait," he sighed. "I'll drive you. Just, buckle up."

I got back in, buckled my seatbelt, and he drove me back to my apartment.

I refused to cry in the car.

_A weighted filler_.

Once he parked, he insisted he walked me to my room.

"No, I'll be fine," I replied as I got out of the car.

He followed me.

"I'm serious," I whirled on him. "I know you're trying to be there for me, or whatever, but I just need some alone time right now."

He stopped. Then he nodded. "Yeah. Okay."

"I'll…" I stopped myself from saying what I wanted to say. The rest of the words died on my tongue.

_I'll call you later._

I ran a hand through my hair.

_Don't weigh him down when you don't have to, Annabeth_.

I turned on my heel and walked inside.

I got to my apartment, locked my door, flopped down on my couch, and cried.

And then I thanked God that I had run out of aspirin last week.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, Everyone!**

**So, this chapter is a little bit shorter than the last one...not as eventful...not really.**

**But, anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

I was rocking back and forth on my bed, hugging my knees to my chest, feeling the tears well up in the creases between my knees and chest.

_I bet _Percy's _never felt this way_, I thought bitterly.

_He was just being stupid yesterday. Being mean for no reason except to be mean. He didn't like that you were happy_.

_Oh, yeah, sure. He said he was being honest. That was how he _felt _about our relationship. Don't try to deny it, you know it's true_.

Just then, my phone rang.

I shook my head and told myself to stop arguing with myself. I was starting to sound crazy.

I ignored my cell phone, as usual. It was probably Luke calling for the umpteenth time today, wondering if I was okay, how I was feeling, blah blah blah.

_A weighted filler_.

I sighed. I fell over onto my side and closed my eyes. All my gathered tears spilled onto my covers.

I squeezed my eyes tighter and tried to ignore the ringing of my cell phone and tried to fall asleep again.

* * *

_Luke was sinking._

_ He was sinking in quicksand. I reached out to help him, but as soon as my hand got near him, he started sinking faster._

_ He was screaming for me to help him. "Annabeth!" he sounded so scared. "Annabeth, help me, please!"_

_ I tried to reach for him again, but he shot down another inch before I pulled back._

_ He only had his upper body left._

_ "Please, Annabeth, do something!" he cried._

_ "You can't help him," Percy was suddenly beside him. "You're only weighing him down."_

_ I was crying. "You did this to him."_

_ "No, I didn't," Percy was completely calm, his expression neutral as Luke continued to scream and beg me for help. "You did."_

_ And suddenly Rachel was there. She clung to Percy's side and said, "Percy would know all about that. I'm so glad I was there to save him."_

_ "Annabeth!" Luke cried._

_ It was like he couldn't even see Percy and Rachel beside me._

_ "Would you two go away?" I asked, frustrated, still crying. "I'm trying to think."_

_ "You can't help him," Percy said._

_ "ANNABETH!" Luke's cries were hysteric. "ANNABETH, PLEASE, DO SOMETHING!"_

_ I cried out in frustration._

_ "You're only dragging him down," Percy said._

_ I reached out for Luke._

_ He shot down two inches before I was able to pull back._

_ "You're only dragging him down," Percy repeated._

_ I backed away from the quicksand pond._

_ "Annabeth?" Luke called. "Annabeth, where are you going?"_

_ But I could see it, even as I backed away. Luke was rising. He was safe._

_ "Annabeth?" he called again. "Are you leaving me to die here?"_

_ "I'm leaving to protect you!" I called. "You were sinking!"_

_ "Annabeth? Come back!" it was like he couldn't even hear me. "Annabeth?"_

_ There was no point in trying to talk to him if he would ignore everything I was saying._

_ I turned on my heel and ran away from them all, into a world of extremely bright colors and suddenly, just shadows._

_ I took deep breaths._

_ And suddenly, Percy's voice echoed around the space. "I'm way, _way _happier with Rachel than I ever was with you."_

_ "She's just better than you in all categories."_

_ Those two phrases bounced around the space and I tried to cover my ears but it made no difference._

_ "I'm way, _way _happier with Rachel than I ever was with you."_

_ "She's just better than you in all categories."_

_ There was a sudden ripple in the darkness in front of me, and out of the bottom, or what I assumed to be the bottom, wispy blonde hair, gray eyes, and my pajamas stood in front of me._

_ An exact replica of me had just grown out of the shadows in front of my eyes._

_ But I looked into her eyes, and there was nothing but anger and…something else, something I couldn't place._

_ And then she lunged for me._

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up in bed.

I looked around my room at the afternoon sun.

What was wrong with me?

* * *

**Okay, so this story might be kind of short, I'm hoping to make it at least fifteen chapters, but it might end up being a little less. Hopefully longer.**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, Everyone!**

**So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Some things happen in here. Nothing really too big and/or important. **

**I might have more time for FanFiction this week, and hopefully the rest of the summer to finish up my House of Hades story and to finish up this one before the summer ends. Thanks so much for being patient with me, guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

I was sitting in the shower as the water pounded down on my head. My hair was soaked and wiry, and my clothes were sticking to my body like weights.

Weights filled with water.

Like me.

_No_, I told myself. _You're better than that_.

_Am I?_

_ What's wrong with me_?

I'd been ignoring Luke. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to know him. I didn't want to know anybody.

But I did. And I couldn't change that now.

I wanted to scream.

So I did.

The water pooled a little bit on my tongue. I screamed and I screamed until my screams turned into wails and I felt myself crying because I could taste the difference between the shower water and the salty tears.

_He knows me_, I thought as I screamed. _He knows how I react to things. Why would he do this?_

The world around me had gone silent. I felt like I had gone deaf. The only reason I knew I was still screaming was because I felt like the inside of my throat would rip out and fly out of my mouth if I screamed for another fifty seconds.

_Because he wanted to hurt you, Annabeth_, another voice sprouted in my head. A female voice, but not mine. I couldn't place it right now.

But I didn't trust it.

But I listened to it, anyway.

_What do you mean_? I asked her.

_He was being purposefully vicious. But he was also being honest. You needed to hear it._

I was too confused. Too confused to sit in a shower and feel things.

I stopped screaming. My fifty seconds had long been over. My throat hurt.

I got up, and I couldn't remember whether or not I'd turned off the shower or not as I stepped out of my bathroom.

I left my apartment in my sopping wet clothes and stood outside the apartment complex in the small plaza. The sun was shining and it made me feel warm, even through the cold of the wet clothes.

_What…what do I do? _I thought.

"I don't know what to do," I said.

_Fight back_, the voice popped back in. _Find a way to fight back._

"I don't think I can," I responded. "I don't have any weapons against him."

_He doesn't have anything against you. Just because he threw the first punch doesn't mean he won. It's anyone's game._

Game.

"That's what this is, isn't it?" I asked. "It's a game."

_Now you've got it_, she said. _All you need is the winning piece. Accompanied with the winning move, of course._

"Like chess," I said. People around me were starting to stare.

_Yes. Only, in this game, you don't have exact rules_.

"No?" I asked.

_No_.

"Then how do you win?"

_You make moves until the other person can't anymore_.

I nodded. I wondered if she could see me.

"What do you mean by 'exact' rules?"

_You can't use what the other person already has. It won't work. Nothing can be used twice. Otherwise, anything goes_.

I nodded again. "I understand. So, are we going to win?"

_Of course, Annabeth. That's why I'm here, after all. To help you win_.

I walked back inside. Winning. What move could I make?

I sat down on my couch, still soaked, and stared at my coffee table.

"Percy wasn't very nice with his first move," I commented.

_I know, you think about it a lot_, she replied. _Yours has to be better_.

"Nicer?"

_Worse_.

"Oh."

_I know you can do it, Annabeth. He hurt you. Don't you want to see him hurt, too_?

My answer was automatic. "Yes."

But that scared me. I didn't want to hurt people. That was wrong. I shouldn't have been thinking like that. I was going to get over this.

_Annabeth, no! Sitting here is only hurting you! _She said.

Sometimes I forgot she could read my thoughts.

"I don't want this," I told her, shaking my head. "I want to get through this on my own."

_Fine, Annabeth_. She sounded a little disappointed. _This is for your own good, though. I'm trying to help you._

"Thanks, but no thanks."

I leaned back in my seat and appreciated the silence in my head that I hadn't had since last night.

The first thing I was going to do was call Luke. Or text him.

I walked back into my room, picked up my cell, and looked through my messages.

_10 New Voicemails._

I deleted them all without listening to them.

_54 Unread E-mails_.

I deleted them all without reading them.

_104 New Text Messages_.

I read the last one he sent me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me."

I raised an eyebrow. I texted back: _Why are you apologizing? You haven't done anything_.

He replied instantly: _Then why are you ignoring me?_

I typed quickly: _I needed some alone time. To think and stuff. I'm sorry I ignored you, and I'm sorry I worried you._

Another beep: _Did you get my messages?_

I shook my head: _You know I don't listen to my voicemails._

Another beep: _Thought it was worth a shot._

I hesitated before typing the next one: _Will you come over and be with me now?_

He didn't respond right away. Then: _I'll be there in a minute_.

I dropped my phone on the couch and walked into my room to change my clothes. I was getting too cold in the air conditioned room.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sat back down on the couch to wait for him.

There was a knock after a minute and I opened the door and Luke stood there, smiling.

I stepped back to let him in.

He stepped inside.

I closed the door.

He looked at me.

And I looked at him.

I threw myself into his arms and he caught me. And he held me. And I pressed my face into his neck and he whispered, "I missed you."

"Stay with me," I replied, so quietly I doubted he could hear it.

"I wouldn't leave for the world."

I pulled my face out of his neck so I could give him a kiss.

"You're a treasure, Annie," he whispered as he tucked some of my hair behind my ear. "A real gift."

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, Everybody! **

**So, this chapter is different. Definitely different.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

I woke up to Luke playing with my hair. We'd fallen asleep on the couch, watching a movie.

"It's been too long," he said dreamily. "I've missed this. I kind of thought I was going to wake up in my house this morning. I actually did have a dream about you the other night."

"Really?" I propped myself up on one elbow. "What?"

"We were walking through the park, and then you left early. And then I didn't hear from you in a while. And then you finally talked to me again, and you told me you'd made up with Percy and everything was okay now. I'd been having a bad day," he said, and he looked down at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "After what he said to me? Uh uh, don't think so." I drew out the word "think." He smiled.

I smiled.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Be with you," I replied.

"You've been staying in for a long time; I haven't seen you around Starbucks, or the park, or the office, which is fine, I cashed in some of your vacation days, and stole some from the little pool of employees that have no lives," that made me laugh, "and I've been covering you, because everybody needs a break at some point when a break-up happens."

I rested my head on his leg. "I think everyone has a life. I bet all the people at the office said that about me. Because I have no friends."

"That's not-"

"Don't disagree, you know it's true. I have no friends. I'm always open for dates, the only person I'd ever fight with would be you, except for…Percy, that one time, and I still shut you out. I'm sorry," I said. I felt so bad. I completely shut him out when I could have needed him. I let Percy affect me like that. I wasn't going to let that happen again. I was going to do everything in my power to keep Luke with me.

An idea sprung into my mind. I sat up, and he followed my position. I picked up the remote and turned down the volume on the movie that was on, _The Princess Bride_. It was at the part where The Dread Pirate Roberts and the short man that kidnapped her in the first place were having the poison wine drinking scene.

I turned to Luke and said, "I know what I want to do with you today."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I want you to move into my apartment."

He looked a little shocked. "Really? Are you sure? This is…a big decision."

"Too big for you?" I asked.

He smiled. "You know, that's what I like about you. You are completely ready for a plan when you bring it up, and when someone else hesitates, you don't get pissed and give up, you gently tell them that they're the problem while issuing a light challenge."

I smiled. "Is that a yes or no?"

He thought for a second. And then he looked back over at me and said, "It's a yes. Yes, I'll move in with you."

I smiled. "That's great. That's so great." I leaned over and kissed him. We pulled away. "Unfortunately, I can't help you get your stuff over here. I know, I know that sounds totally mean, but there is something I have to do. I'll help you move in, but I can't help you get your stuff. I'm so, so sorry, but it's important to me."

Luke nodded. "Okay. Okay." He turned around on the couch to follow me as I picked up my car keys sitting on the side table beside the door. I was still dressed from yesterday. I ran my fingers through my hair quickly as I opened the door. I closed it just as I heard him say, "Well, aren't you going to tell me what it is?"

* * *

I was walking through the park. "Hey. You still in there?"

_You mean me? _The voice popped in.

"Yeah," I replied. "I can't let what Percy does come between me and Luke like that again. And I can't let him hurt me again. I need to cash in on your offer. Will you help me win?"

_I'm glad you finally recognized what I was trying to do for you. I'd love to help_, she said happily.

"So, what do we do first?" I asked.

_Well, that's very simple…_

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, Everybody!**

**So, I was planning on updating my House of Hades, but I got this idea for this story in my head, and I had to type it before I lost it, and since I had it done, why not update it, right? That doesn't mean I won't update my HoH, but...yeah.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 9

**One Week Later**

He pulled into a parking space in the main parking lot of the grocery store.

"Okay," he said as he pulled the key out of the ignition and the car died. He turned to me. "I'll get the food and you get the movie?"

"No, you get the movie, I know exactly what I want you to make tonight," I replied. I smiled and I kissed him. We got out of the car and we walked past the beautiful fountain before entering the store.

"Meeting you by the door when you're done," I said and I kissed his cheek one last time before grabbing a basket and walking off to the meat section.

I was looking for the steak I wanted when someone came up next to me.

I looked over at the tousled black hair and sea green eyes I thought I'd known so well.

"Annabeth," he smiled at me. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I've been hanging out with Luke at home," I replied.

"Still, huh?" he asked.

I nodded. "Absolutely."

"Hey, Babe, what did you say you wanted again?" Rachel bounced in suddenly and attached herself to his arm.

"Just a gallon of milk," he replied.

"Okay. Can I borrow twenty dollars?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure," he pulled out his wallet and handed her a twenty. She kissed him on the cheek and ran off down one of the isles.

_That's not the milk section_, the voice popped into my head again.

_I know_, I replied.

_Now is the best time. Exactly how we practiced_, she prodded.

"You know," I looked at him seriously, "every time I see you, she keeps borrowing money from you."

"Yeah. So?" he asked.

"If I were you, I would seriously be thinking about whether or not she really likes you, or if she's just in it for the money, you know?" I turned away and looked through a couple other steak packages until I found the one I wanted. "And you and I both know that that's _not _the milk section. Who knows, maybe she's seeing someone on the side," I dropped the steak in my basket and looked up at him. "Just like you were."

I started to turn and walk away, but the voice erupted in my head, _Don't forget the last part_.

I turned back around and said, "Just being honest."

And then I walked away, toward the spices and vegetables. The angry and confused look on his face was a look I was never going to forget.

And it made me smile.

_Great job, Annabeth_, the voice said happily.

"Thanks," I replied.

* * *

Luke and I were watching a movie while eating country fried steak with salad on our couch, when there was a knock on our door.

"I'll get it," I put my plate down and I got up and answered the door.

Percy's eyes met mine as I pulled the door open.

"Annabeth, I have a question to ask you," he said. "I was thinking, and Rachel and I have been together for a while, and-"

"Only, what, three weeks?" I asked.

"Don't forget the time we were together while we were together. Which was, like, three months," he informed me.

I thought I was going to be sick.

But I kept it together with a simple, "Ah. Okay. Go ahead, then."

"Well, I was wondering, would think it was weird if I gave her the same ring I gave you?" he asked.

"Annabeth, who is it?" Luke came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Oh," Luke said. "Hello."

Percy's eyes seemed to cloud over a little bit as he looked at Luke. His words weren't exactly friendly as he replied, "Hi."

I was shocked. I was hurt. I didn't think he would be that heartless as to give away my wedding ring. I should have kept it. I should have thrown it in a river. I should have run over it with my car.

And he had the nerve to come ask me about it?

_He's more ruthless than I thought_, the voice said. _That's a little much_. _Is he even thinking about Rachel anymore_?

"Do you really think she'd want the ring you gave to your ex-fiancé?" I asked.

"Well, sure, I mean, it's beautiful, just like her, and I wouldn't want to waste it. I mean, I would have to resize it, make it small enough to fit an average girl's finger, but…yeah, it could work." He turned it around in his hand.

Had I heard him correctly? Did he just say I had fat fingers?

Oh hell no.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"What?" Percy asked. "I was just being honest. I assumed we could still be honest with each other, Annabeth."

"How about trying to be civil," I snapped, and I rolled my eyes, pushed Luke's hand off my waist, backed up, said, "Yeah, I'm sure she'd love the ring. I love giving my used toys to the less fortunate," and I slammed the door in his face.

"Actually, Annabeth, I'm going to head back into the hall and have a chat with him really quickly," Luke started to open the door.

"No," I said. "Don't fight my battles for me. Let's just…finish dinner, and the movie, and then…I don't know. I might take a walk."

"Okay," Luke sighed. We sat back down on the couch, and I picked up my plate. I was eating, and my eyes were on the screen, but I wasn't really into it anymore.

_Hey, you still in there_? I asked.

_Yeah, I am._ She popped in. _I know about what just happened between you and Percy. That was rough._

_ Tell me about it_, I thought. _What do I do now? Why the hell is he out to get me, anyway? Wait…_I stopped myself. _That's exactly what it is, isn't it? He's out to get me. He wants to kill me, doesn't he?_

_ It seems so_, she said sadly. _Annabeth, what are you going to do now_?

_I don't know_, I replied. _I was having dinner. He had the nerve to try to kill me in my own home. Wait a second_, a thought struck me. _He doesn't know where my house is. He'd never been over here while we were dating. Ever. How does he suddenly know where I live?_

_ Do you think he followed you home from the grocery store? _She asked worriedly.

_Yeah. Yeah, I think he did_, I replied. _Oh my God. He really wants to kill me, doesn't he? But why? Why is he after me like this?_

_ He doesn't like seeing you with anyone else_, she said. _He doesn't like seeing you happy. And if he can't have you, no one else can. He still loves you, Annabeth._

_ I love him, too. _I realized. _We love each other._

_ Yeah, I guess you do._

_ So why does he want to kill me? Why does my loving boyfriend want to kill me, Mom? _I asked.

_I don't know, Annabeth_, the voice, my mother's voice, sighed. _I really don't know._

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey, Everyone!**

**So, this story will be coming to a close soon. A couple more chapters, I think.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

_My boyfriend is trying to kill me. My boyfriend is trying to kill me. My boyfriend is trying to kill me. _That was the only thought I'd had on loop ever since dinner.

I woke up extra early. The sun was barely rising and Luke was still asleep.

I wasn't going to let him kill me.

I knew what he was up to now, so therefore I had the upper hand. Because he didn't know I knew yet. So I had to keep it that way.

But he knew where I lived now. So my house wasn't safe anymore.

But I still knew where he lived. I could use that.

I needed something to defend myself with. A real weapon. Words weren't going to cut it anymore. I needed serious defense.

I crawled out of bed, careful not to wake Luke, grabbed my cell phone off the side table, and walked into the living room.

There was someone I knew. A person who I hadn't talked to since he was kicked out of college. I needed him right now, and he still owed me that favor.

I was pretty sure I still remembered his name.

I looked him up on the White Pages, and sure enough, there he was.

_Grover Underwood_. I found his number, called him up, and he answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Grover? It's me, Annabeth."

"Little Annie Chase. I haven't heard from you in a little while. What's happening?"

"I need to cash in on that favor, Grover."

He didn't answer for a moment. Then, "Where should we meet?"

"You know the parking lot behind the grocery store where we used to hang out at those parties?" I asked.

"Which lot?" he asked.

"Lot A, parking spot A-11," I replied.

"When?" he asked.

"Now," I replied.

"Okay," he replied. "See you in a minute, Annie."

I hung up on him without saying goodbye.

I walked into my room, changed as quietly as possible, and left, leaving my cell phone behind on purpose. I wasn't ratting Grover out. I knew how this worked and I wasn't going to blow his trust when I needed him most.

I took Luke's car. Mine was still in the shop, waiting for me to come get.

Why hadn't I gotten it yet?

I drove off, needing to get there as quickly as possible.

* * *

Thankfully, there had been no party going on. I parked, and I looked around and saw the small black car I knew so well, in A-11, just like I said.

I walked over to him and Grover looked a little worse-for-wear. "You got a wire on you?" he asked.

"I'm an architect, not a spy, Grover," I replied. "So, no. And no cell phone. Left it at home. I'm looking for help, Grover, not to bust you."  
He nodded. "Alright. Alright, Annie. Whatcha looking for?"

"Something small, lightweight. Easy to conceal," I replied.

He opened his trunk and picked up a small black pistol. "I think this might be exactly it."

He let me hold it. It fit perfectly in my hand and my index finger instantly settled on the trigger.

Grover pointed to the safety. "It's on right now. Just take it off when you're ready to fire. Don't test it here, or we'll both get arrested."

"I think that favor came with bullets," I replied.

"The chamber's full. Six shots. Don't waste them," Grover replied.

I smiled at the gun down in my hand.

The best offense is the best defense, right?

And right here, in parking space A-11, where Percy had started this all to begin with, is where I found the weapon to win.

* * *

**Sorry about shortness!**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey, Everyone!**

**So, there will be one more chapter after this and then an epilogue. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

I had to figure out what I was going to do next. I had to get to Percy before he got to me, but…how?

I looked over at Luke. He was still asleep. I looked over at the digital clock on my bedside table.

The blue glowing numbers read 3:43 AM.

I hadn't been sleeping, really. Not since my mom and I figured out Percy's little plan. I never knew when he was going to strike. I kept my gun in my purse and my purse on my bedside table at night.

Just in case.

I felt like a horrible person right now.

I had that feeling you get sometimes when you want to cry and vomit and punch a wall all at the same time, but you control yourself and don't do any of those things. I was so scared.

I really didn't want to die.

I was really confused.

Why did he want to kill me?

And I was so mad at myself.

Why had I dragged Luke into this?

He was safe anymore because of me.

Percy was smart. He would definitely target Luke if he was out to hurt me. Which, obviously, he is.

My mom told me so. She wouldn't lie to me.

The clocked switched from 3:43 to 3:44 AM. I sighed. I looked back over at Luke's innocent, sleeping face.

I had to break-up with him before he got hurt. I couldn't watch him die, too. That would be bad.

My boyfriend was probably jealous anyway. He wanted to kill me, but he probably wanted to kill Luke because he was the one sleeping in my bed with me.

Like he wanted to be.

I had to leave Luke.

It just wasn't right.

I couldn't do it now, though.

That would just be mean. And pointless. And sad.

I would do it later. And then later, I would go and get Percy first. Because I wasn't going to die.

I wasn't going to let him kill me.

I had already dressed and then showered by the time Luke got up.

I took a deep breath as I greeted him in the living room.

"Annabeth?" he asked, confused, when he saw me. "You're soaked. What happened?"

"I took a shower," I replied as I sat next to him on the couch.

"How, in your clothes," he laughed slightly.

I cocked my head to the side. "Yes. It helps me think."

He blinked and his smile faltered. "Oh. Annabeth, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes," I replied. Why was he asking all these questions? "I'm fine. Why?"

"Most people don't take showers in their clothes, Annabeth," he replied.

"It helps me think. Is there something wrong with that?" I asked. I was starting to get frustrated with him.

"No, I guess not," Luke replied cautiously.

"Anyway, Luke, there is something I need to tell you. It's really serious," I said.

"Okay," he adjusted himself in his seat. "What is it?"

"I'm breaking up with you to protect you," I said.

"What? Annabeth, what are you talking about? You're breaking up with me? Why?"

"I just told you. To protect you," I replied. "Look, I can't say much because it'll put you in danger, but I can't let you be a target anymore. I'm breaking up with you so you won't be in danger any longer. I'm sorry, Luke, but it's what needs to be done."

"What? Annabeth, you're not making any sense. Protect me from what?" Luke asked.

"Percy," I replied.

"What? What about Percy. Annabeth, talk to me," he said.

"I _am_. That's all we're doing!" I said, frustrated. He was being really stupid. Didn't he understand?

"What about Percy?" he asked.

"He's out to kill me," I whispered.

"Annabeth, that's crazy, he's not that mean," Luke said.

"No, it's true, I know it's true!" I shouted.

"Annabeth, what made you believe that? Is it something he said?" he asked.

"She wouldn't lie!" I shouted, exasperated. Why wasn't he understanding? I was trying to save him!

"Annabeth, you're acting like a little kid," he said.

"How dare you!" I stood up. "I'm trying to save your life, and this is how you repay me? By insulting me like this? I'm going to take care of the danger, anyway, but I wanted to keep you safe in the mean time! You know, whatever, I'm leaving! And I'm not coming back!" I turned and grabbed my purse off the side table by my door, and then stormed out.

I couldn't go to Percy's yet. It was too light outside. It just wouldn't work. He would probably be expecting me, anyway.

_Wait until night_, my mom's voice cooed inside my head.

"Where do I go until then?" I asked.

_The park, maybe. But away from your apartment and away from Luke. He's going to try to stop you. He's stupid enough to risk both your lives_.

"He is, Mom, you're right," I huffed as I walked past the Starbucks. "It's like he doesn't understand the danger."

_It seems so_, she replied.

"Mom, we're doing the right thing, right?" I asked.

_Of course. I wouldn't lie to you, Annabeth. You're in danger. You need to save yourself._

"Okay. Just checking. What time?" I asked.

_11. 11 PM_, she said after a second. _That's when you should start the attack_.

"Attack?" I asked.

_The best offense is the best defense, Annabeth_, my mom chided.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, Mom. I won't doubt you again," I replied, and continued my walk to a lonely afternoon and a serious night.

* * *

**Sorry for shortness!**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey, Everyone!**

**This is the final chapter of this story, however there will be an epilogue, so that will be uploaded shortly.**

**If you're wondering why suddenly everything is being uploaded today, that's because I was trying to finish both this story and my House of Hades, which you should totally check out if you haven't, before summer ended, so...here we go! Only this epilogue to go, and then we're done.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

I was perched outside his house, in the bushes in front of his huge window on the side of his house.

I watched to make sure no one was awake in the house. No one probably was.

I checked my watch.

10:59 PM and 20 seconds.

I checked back at the window. No one, still. No movement.

No one was awake it seemed.

I heard my watch make a small beep when it changed to 11.

I walked around to the front of the house and opened his front door.

I knew he had left it unlocked. I had walked by his house once or twice just to check and make sure everything was going to work out well.

I stepped into the grand foyer.

It was so bright. So white. Too bright. The light front the windows and the chandelier illuminated the room as if it was the moon.

Naturally, most of the tiles on the floor were marble, and some were black to create the design Percy wanted. He'd had the house built for him.

But it was so…bright. The stairs were white and shining. I was definitely looking forward to getting into the carpeted and dark bedroom wing.

The tile was cold under my bare feet as I walked as quietly as I could across the room.

I only made it halfway before I heard the voice. "Annabeth?"

I raised my gun and turned back toward the front door.

Luke was standing in the open doorway.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Annabeth, stop, please, you don't need to do this," Luke had his hands up. He walked slowly toward me. A couple steps.

I raised my gun again. "Don't move! Don't try to stop me! I have to protect myself! I broke up with you; this isn't your responsibility anymore!"

"Annabeth, please, come on, let's go home, alright? You don't need to do this, okay?" he took a couple more steps forward.

I shook my gun. "I-I-I will shoot you!"

He froze. "Annabeth, I'm trying to help you. Come on, please. Let's go home."

"N-N-No!" I stuttered. Why wasn't he understanding? Why wasn't he realizing I was trying to save us both?

From my jealous boyfriend.

"Back out of the house. Now." I commanded. "NOW!" I shouted when he didn't do anything, and I moved my finger to the trigger.

He started backing up. I watched him go. He was outside, in the door way, when he said, "Annabeth?"

"What?" I snapped.

"I'm not letting you go to jail." And he rushed me.

He tackled me and knocked my gun out of my hand, sending it skidding across the tile floor.

He tried to pin me under him. I screamed and struggled.

My gun…was out of my hand…my gun my gun my gun my gun…

It was my sanity. It was all I had left. I was hanging on because of that gun. I needed needed needed needed my gun back!

I struggled to reach for it. I needed my gun! I was losing my mind. I didn't have it. I wasn't safe. I was going to die without it.

In that moment, when you're completely defenseless, and your life is on the line, the adrenaline pumps through your veins to try to help you survive. I was getting my adrenaline.

I did something I didn't think I could have done.

The first thing I did was scream.

I shrieked so loud that I heard Luke cringe.

Then I arched my back and felt him lose his balance and tumble off me.

I lunged for my gun. My gun. My sanity. My life. My peace of mind. My mind.

My gun.

Luke suddenly grabbed my ankles and started dragging me away.

I tried to kick him. I struggled and kicked but he kept pulling. And because of the marble floors, there was no traction, so I just slid.

I screamed out in frustration and threw my legs forward and tried to free them.

Instead, I dragged Luke with me. I threw him over my body and he went flying across the room and crashed into the wall.

I crawled forward, toward him and my gun, and I picked up my gun.

I was about to get up to go get Percy. But I knew Luke would stop me.

I crawled over to him.

His head was lying in a pool of blood. He was breathing. It seemed like the back of his head, somewhere, was bleeding.

I slid one of my legs under his neck. And then I pressed my other leg on top of his neck.

And with as much strength as I could muster, I squeezed my legs together.

His hands went to my leg and clawed at it, trying to pull my leg off somehow.

"I'm sorry, Luke," I said. "I didn't want it to come to this. I really didn't. I tried to save your life. But you wouldn't let me. Now, here we are, and you're trying to stop me from saving mine. I'm sorry, Luke, I really am. But you brought this upon yourself.

I returned my attention to my gun.

I held it in one hand as I danced my fingers over it with the other. I traced every line. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I made sure the safety was off, and then I turned to Luke, pointed the end at his temple, and shot.

He instantly still. His hands sat on my legs. His eyes stared aimlessly at the ceiling I knew he couldn't see anymore.

The kick was subtle.

I giggled. I was so excited. I had power. That type of power that made me _know _I could do anything I wanted.

I pulled myself away from Luke's dead body. I felt his blood on one of my legs. I smiled. I had caused this.

This was power.

I held onto the gun. I traced my finger around the end, where my bullet had just fired.

It was still warm.

I looked at the foyer around my as I stood up.

It was too bright. Too white. Darkness was good.

It was too…pure.

Life was corrupted. Corrupted with red.

I would have to fix that later.

I walked up the grand, white staircase. I traced my hand along the white marble railing as I turned to the small staircase to the left.

The way to his bedroom.

I turned to the bright white all in front of me.

I looked at my hands.

One of them was soaked in dripping blood.

How did that happen?

As I turned to walk up the other stairs, I slammed my hand onto his wall, and dragged it along the wall as I walked up the stairs.

When I reached to top of the stairs I looked back and admired my work.

It was better…but I would do more, later, when I was done with what I came here to do.

I turned and faced the darkness of the hallway that would be my revival. I smiled to myself.

As I stepped into the darkness, I felt myself leaving my old self behind.

A new Annabeth had arrived to take my place. She had arrived from the shadows.

And she was out to see what needed to be done, happen. I was going to kill him.

Because I needed to.

Or maybe it was because I wanted to…

* * *

I staggered into his bedroom like a drunk man.

I clung to his door frame as I stared at his bed.

The door hit the wall behind me.

Sound proof doors.

He was still asleep.

_Perfect_.

I staggered in and started laughing.

Rachel was lying in bed next to him, tangled in sheets.

I smiled. Her first. Definitely her first.

I climbed onto the bed. I made her the safety was off again. And then I slapped her.

She didn't wake up.

So I slapped her again. I had the gun pointed at her chest.

Her eyes fluttered open. She took one look at me the first thing she did was scream.

She shrieked. She tried to move, but naturally, she couldn't because I was stilling on top of her.

I laughed. I laughed at her terror.

I leaned over and our noses were basically touching.

I was going to give this bitch a piece of my mind first.

"I was his fiancé, you skanky bitch!" I snarled.

"PERCY!" she screamed. "PERCY, HELP ME!"

I laughed again. Percy started to stir.

I had to do this quickly.

I pulled the trigger, and felt the kick jerk my shoulders backward.

She screamed in pain.

I missed her heart…

I hadn't been aiming at her heart.

So I readjusted the end of my sanity to her face somewhere and shot again.

She immediately fell silent.

I'd hit her right in between her eyebrows.

I looked over at Percy. He was starting to wake up.

How sweet.

I watched him as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Rachel? Are you okay?"

"Hi, Percy," I said.

He looked over at me. "Annabeth?"

His eyelid opened as he stared at the blood seeping all over his bed sheets.

"Holy shit," he breathed.

I pointed the gun at him. "You brought this upon yourself."

"You're batshit crazy, Annabeth, what the hell?" Percy breathed.

"I'm going to kill you now," I replied impatiently. "That's what I came here for in the first place."

"Did you kill Rachel?" he asked. "There's a ringing in my ears."

"Yeah, I shot a couple times," I looked back at her for a second. "There's a ringing in my ears, too."

"Annabeth, why are you doing this?" Percy asked.

As if he didn't know.

I crawled off of Rachel and said, "I'm not just going to let you kill me, Percy."

He didn't respond. He just stared at me.

Suddenly, he threw the bed sheets over me. He tackled me onto the bed and ended up knocking the gun away from me.

I shrieked, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

I started hearing the loud and annoying hum off the police sirens. I didn't know when anyone had called the police, but they were definitely here now.

I had done all this work…for nothing.

Nothing.

I screamed and struggled and fought but Percy weighted much more than me and he held me down.

He shouted for the police officers.

I heard them file in and I listened to him explain.

And then he got off me.

I threw the bed sheets off me and I just screamed.

The police officers grabbed me, handcuffed me, and dragged me away.

I kicked and screamed and fought but they dragged me down the stairs and away from everything.

Everything I'd done. Gone so quickly.

I continued to scream all the way to the police station.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Epilogue

**Hey, Everyone!**

**This is the LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER OF ELLIPSIS!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Epilogue

"Hello, how can I help you?" the woman at the front desk of the insane asylum asked in a really bored tone as she filled out paper work.

"Hello, I'm here to see Annabeth Chase?" I asked.

"Who are you in relation to her?" she looked up at me finally.

"The victim."

She was silent for a minute. Then, she spoke into the small microphone on her desk and said, "Annabeth Chase to room B19." Then she turned to me and said, "Alright, come this way."

She stepped out from behind the desk and led me through a large, complex building. There were so many hallways with so many different crazy people locked up inside here.

She led me to a room labeled B-19, and then she opened the door for me. "Just sit on the stool. And wait. Annabeth will be on the other side of the glass shortly. When you're done, just knock on the door and I'll let you out. Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

I stepped inside and she closed the door behind me.

It landed in its place with a loud click and I heard it lock.

It was a simple steal room. In front of me was a metal half wall with a stool in front of it.

On top of the half wall was the rest of the wall in glass.

There were little holes in the glass so that we could speak to each other.

There was a stool in front of the wall.

I sat down on it and waited for about two seconds before the door on the other side busted open and two nurses dragged Annabeth into the room.

They sat her down in the chair on the other side of the wall, then ran out and closed the door.

"Hi, Annabeth," I started.

She looked really sad.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Like an idiot," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I should have shot you first," she replied.

That was pleasant.

"And because I let my mom talk me into this whole thing in the first place."

I froze. "Annabeth, you're mom's dead."

"She was inside my head. Talking to me. Guiding me. You wanted to kill me. I had to fight back. I wasn't going to sit on the sidelines and die."

Knowing that was crazy helped everything she said make a little more sense.

"Annabeth, I never wanted to kill you-" I started, but she cut in with, "You know, what kind of boyfriend are you, anyway?"

"What?" I asked.

"You just go around, being mean to me, sleeping with other girls, and then when I sleep with another boy, you go on a serious rampage and try to kill us both. I mean, what the hell?"

She was talking about all of this like it was a normal situation, like I had bought a car she'd told me she wanted or something small like that.

Not a bunch of dead bodies.

"Annabeth, you're the one that shot and killed him," I said. "I didn't hurt Luke. I didn't want to."

"I mean, I tried to save him. And then when I came to do my thing here, he followed me, and then he tried to stop me, which left me with no choice but to shot him, you know what I'm saying? And then Rachel had to die, because if me other lover, you know, besides you, was dead, then yours _definitely _should be, I mean, where would the fairness be in that?" she continued to rant like it was an everyday thing.

She was off her rocker in a special way.

"Percy?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Why did you leave me?" she whispered.

"I fell in love with someone else. I'm sorry I hurt you," I replied. "I was just upset."

She nodded. "Well, I'm sorry you were jealous, but you started it."

I sighed. There was no getting through to her. None. Whatsoever.

I stood up. "It was nice seeing you again, Annabeth."

"You're leaving now," she said.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay. Bye. Are you gonna come visit me again?" she asked.

I thought about it. I really did. She looked beautiful. The same blonde hair I remembered.

Her eyes were the same color.

But they looked…empty now.

"Yeah. I will," I replied. "I promise."

I walked to the metal door, knocked a few times, and the nurse opened the door for me.

She walked me to the door, and I said my goodbyes. I told her I would probably be back next week. And the week after.

"Alright," she replied. "Good luck with your life."

"Thanks. You too," I replied.

And I opened the door and walked away.

Annabeth was still in there somewhere. I had caused this. I know I had. There was no denying it, and there was no getting around it.

I was going to help her. In anyway I can.

_I'm sorry, Annabeth_.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the way it ended, and I hope you all don't hate me for the way it ended. :)**

**Thanks for Reading, thank Rick Riordan for the character names, and finally, thank YOU GUYS for being epic enough to continue reading this slightly twisted story!**

**See you in another story!**

**~Kimmie G914, Daughter of Poseidon, Author-to-be**


End file.
